


hidden | 아이엔

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden - Freeform, Jeongin - Freeform, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Original Female Character - Freeform, fairy tale AU, i.n - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which jeongin has to save his best friend
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	hidden | 아이엔

➛ **member(s):** _yang jeongin & kim seungmin_  
➛ **genre:** _modern fairy tale au_  
➛ **pairing:** _jeongin x oc_  
➛ **word count:** _1.9k_  
➛ **date written:** _february 7th, 2019_

➛ **prompt:** _for bb jeongin’s bday ♡ (and also my assignment where I had to write a fairy tale, lol)_

\---

“Does the phrase ‘When everyone’s asleep, I can’t sleep’ mean anything to you?” 

Seungmin took a sip of his coffee, typing away at his laptop before letting out a soft hum. He scratched his head and replied with, “No, why do you ask?” 

Jeongin slid his phone across the table. “I got a text from an unknown number and that’s what it said. Do you think it has any meaning? Or is someone just sending me random poetry?” 

The older boy read over the message. He flipped the page in his notebook and scribbled the words onto the page. “Normally I would say that this has no meaning, but if you look closely at the font, some of the letters are different.” He slid the phone back over to its owner. “See for yourself.” 

W𝚑en e𝚟e𝚛yone’s 𝚊sleep, I can’t 𝚜l𝚎𝚎p 

“H, v, r, a, s, e, e,” Jeongin repeated the letters out loud to himself in hopes that the meaning would jump out at him. 

Minutes of silence passed between the two boys before Seungmin let out a gasp. “I know what I can do.” He dragged his index finger lightly across the letters on the page, and they shuffled around until they spelled out the phrase “save her.” 

He spun the notebook around and Jeongin read it over. “That’s great and all, but what does-“ The sound of his ringtone cut his question short. 

“Ah thank goodness you answered.” The familiar voice on the other side of the line was thick with worry. “Have you heard from Wendy at all today?” 

“No sir, I haven’t.” The man’s anxious tone was unsettling to the boy. “Is everything okay?” 

A deep sigh traveled through the phone. “I’m probably worrying for no reason, but she didn’t come home last night. She’s not picking up the phone either.” 

“The last time I heard from her was when she was leaving my place last night.” 

“Hmm, well if you hear anything let me know.” 

“Will do.” With that, the man hung up the phone, which left the boy with even more puzzling thoughts tumbling around in his head. “Seungmin,” he paused in an attempt to calm his steadily increasing pulse. “That was Wendy’s dad. I think she’s in danger.” 

\---

The feeling that blossomed inside his chest every time he laid eyes on her was something that he came to be familiar with. It had happened more frequently as the years of their friendship stretched on, but he had always dismissed it as platonic love. A little voice in the back of his mind, however, whispered that it was something more. 

Wendy was beautiful. There was no denying it. She caught the attention of everyone with her wide green eyes and black hair that tumbled down in waves across her shoulders. Her smile was the brightest when she was wearing her favorite sky-blue dress. She often said it made her feel like a princess. 

As he watched her twirl around and giggle like a giddy schoolgirl, he realized just how much he wanted to tell her everything that had been haunting his thoughts for the past few months. That she always looked like a princess to him. That she made his worst days infinitely better with just a simple glance. That she was his best friend. 

_That he had fallen helplessly in love with her._

A sudden burst of courage surged through his veins, and he reached out to tap her on the shoulder. She turned to him, allowing one last lighthearted laugh escape past her rose-tinted lips. “What’s up Jeongin?” 

“I have something to tell-“ 

_Ding._ Days had passed and no one had heard a peep from Wendy. The same dream had been painted on his mind’s canvas for the past few nights, and every time it ended the same way. He rolled out of bed, groaning as he turned on his laptop to read the email that had awoken him from his dream world. 

**fairestofthemall@gmail.com has sent you a video attachment.**

Jeongin pulled up the video and felt his heart drop to his stomach. A dark screen morphed to a dimly lit room that showed Wendy encased in a crystal coffin. After a few seconds, the footage cut to a message that read “break the curse, save the girl.” Then the video came to a close, and the boy felt his knees buckle. He rushed out of his room and into the bedroom adjacent of it. Shaking his roommate furiously, he told him what he had just witnessed. His words flew out in a rushed jumble, and by the end of it tears had escaped from his eyes. 

“Jeongin, hang on. Let me see the video,” Seungmin said. 

“The file is… still open… on my laptop,” he managed to say between sobs. 

The older boy left to go to the other room and watch the video himself. He ran through it multiple times, a familiar feeling tugging at the edges of his mind. He played it on repeat for almost an hour, until he finally decided to search on the internet for the symbolism that had been bugging him. A keyword search for “glass casket” and “fairest of them all” was all he needed for the nagging feeling in his mind to appease. 

Seungmin ran back to the other room. “I think I understand what’s going on. All the symbolism is from Snow White.” 

“Like, the fairy tale?” 

“Yes. The glass casket, mentions of a curse, even the email address is a quote from the story.” He paused, took a deep breath and continued. “If that’s the case then the curse that Wendy’s under can be broken only one way.” 

The younger boy sprang up, gripped his friend’s shoulders tightly and said, “Tell me how and I’ll do it.” 

“Do you not remember the story from when we were kids? A true love’s kiss will break it.” 

“D-do you think it’s me?” The thought that he was Wendy’s true love made his heart hammer wildly inside his chest. 

“You won’t know until you try,” Seungmin said as he gently laid his hand on Jeongin’s trembling shoulder. “The good news is that she’s okay. If her kidnapper is staying true to the story, then she can still be woken up. We know how to ‘break the curse’ now it’s just a matter of figuring out where she is.” A notification sound rang out from his phone, and an idea popped in his mind. “Have you tried calling her phone at all?” 

Jeongin sniffled, “Only on the first night she went missing.” 

“Try it again, maybe I can track her phone using its reception. If it's on then I should be able to get a general idea of where it is.” He pulled his laptop from the nightstand and started furiously typing away at the keyboard. 

“How can you-“ 

“Don’t question my methods; do you want to find your girlfriend or not?” 

A smile tugged at his lips. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, “She’s not my girlfriend, you know that. And I don’t want you to get in trouble for committing illegal acts.” The phone rang several times, and the line was picked up for no more than a second. His mind didn’t register what happened until the beep signaling the end of the call sounded. “Someone picked up the call, did you get it?” He raced over to where the other boy was seated, his eyes glued to his computer screen. 

“It’ll only be illegal when I get caught,” Seungmin whispered to himself as he waited for her approximate location to show up on the map. Seconds ran into minutes, and both boys waited impatiently for the results to show up. “Ah there!” Seungmin zoomed in on the map and scanned over the surrounding locations to figure out where her phone was. “It looks like she’s in the middle of the forest near District 9. It’d be about an hour’s drive to get there.” The boys exchanged a glance, then both got up and rushed around their rooms. Once they gathered what they needed, they headed for their car. “Let’s go save your damsel in distress.” 

\--- 

“I can’t go alone,” Jeongin stared at Seungmin, hoping that he would offer to tag along with him. 

Seungmin let out a chuckle and pushed up his round-framed glasses. “Don’t you think there is a reason behind why all of the clues as to where Wendy is were sent to you? You’re the one who has to save her. You’re the one who can break the curse. You’re her true love Jeongin, and I know that for a fact.” 

He put his hands up to his face to cover the blush that dusted his high cheekbones. “You really think so?” 

“Yes, you dork. I don’t know why you two haven’t just told each other how you feel. You guys are so obviously head over heels for one another, it's ridiculously adorable.” He sent a warm smile to the other boy. “Now go, I’ll be here when you get back with your girl.” 

When the door swung open to reveal Wendy hovering in the glass coffin, Jeongin felt a rush of relief crash into him. He ran to the center of the room, placing his hands on the crystal barrier that separated him and her. She looked as beautiful as ever encased in the casket, like a porcelain doll in a china cabinet. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of there,” he whispered. He grabbed the edge of the coffin and pulled it with as much strength as he could muster up. Minutes passed, and still, it wouldn’t budge. He slammed his fists against the glass until the door behind him opened once more. 

He spun around and saw three people. Wendy’s stepmom, Seungmin, whose glasses were now cracked and bent at an odd angle and a man whom Jeongin didn’t recognize. The mysterious man shoved Seungmin forward and kicked the back of his knees so he fell harshly to the dirt floor. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Wendy’s stepmother spoke with her usual sharp tone. 

“I might ask the same to you,” Jeongin spat out, a surge of rage flashed through his body like lightning. “You did this to her, didn’t you?” 

She forced out a fake laugh. “I’m surprised. You’re usually so timid and shy.” She stepped closer to him and narrowed her eyes. “You really love her don’t you?” 

“O-of course I do.” His breath was shaky, but he stood his ground. 

“Well I hate to break it to you kid, but she doesn’t feel the same way about you.” 

“You’re lying-“ 

“Prove me wrong then.” At the flick of her wrist, the coffin sprung open. “Break the spell.” 

He crept up to the casket and placed his hands on the edge of it. After taking a deep breath in, he leaned down and softly planted his lips on hers. 

Nothing changed. 

Wendy still lay motionless in the casket. 

_He hadn’t broken the spell._

“I told you it wouldn’t work boy.” Her mother called out. She flicked her wrist again and Jeongin’s body was thrown across the room. His back slammed into the wall to the right of him. The force of the blow caused his vision to blur. He groaned in pain. The boy could do nothing but watch as the woman snapped her fingers which caused Wendy to gently float from the casket out the door. He tried to move, but every inch of his body felt as if an invisible pressure was pinning him down. The mystery man followed the girl’s levitating body outside. Wendy’s mother started to follow them but turned back to Jeongin and Seungmin. “Life isn’t like a fairy tale. Get your head out of the clouds and face reality.” 

With that, she slammed the door behind her and sealed the boys in the room with her dark magic for all eternity. 

\-----★-----☆


End file.
